This invention relates to coin holders of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
202,188 to V. Ostergard, Apr. 9, 1878
202,637 to V. W. Whittic, Nov. 5, 1878
211,321 to O. A. Dennis, Jan. 14, 1879
212,867 to L. H. Olmsted, Mar. 4, 1879
655,565 to J. B. Mercer, Aug. 7, 1900
831,115 to R. Spurgin, Sept. 18, 1906
1,333,087 to E. F. McGurk, Mar. 1920
1,379,751 to C. L. Downey, May 31, 1921
1,435,165 to N. F. Kochra, Nov. 14, 1922
1,717,669 to C. L. Downey, Jun. 18, 1929
1,042,022 to F. C. Schmoker, May 26, 1936
2,260,150 to J.S . Millard, Oct. 21, 1941
2,275,424 to B. H. Freedman, Mar. 10, 1942
3,092,304 to R. C. Kerrell, June 4, 1963
3,127,009 to M. J. Feis, et al, Mar. 31, 1964
3,139,976 to S. F. Swain, Jul. 7, 1964
3,347,450 to O. L. Godwin, Oct. 17, 1967
4,184,590 to Arthur Tenbrink, Jan. 22, 1980
4,905,823 to Nasir Kara, Mar. 6, 1990
The coin holder of Whittic must have a knot or a bow tied in order to hold the coins, which is difficult and time consuming on such a small item. If a latch is used as in Whittic, it can come undone in one's pocket or coin drawer, thus allowing the coins to fall out. Another coin holder was invented by Dennis (referred to as a coin package), and was made out of metal bands in which one band must be rotated to be opened or closed. The metal bands take up space and can cut a person while grasping the coin holder. It cannot be folded up for storage. The Olmsted and the Mercer inventions also use metal bands that cannot be folded
The other above-mentioned inventions are either paper or plastic wrappers that are broken open and cannot be reused. Some of the coin holders are metal cylinders or bands that cannot be compressed or refolded for storage and reuse.
Most of these designs are not reusable, or they must be made out of metal that is difficult to store, or they take up extra space in the cash drawer, or they are difficult to open to extract the coins, or they can accidentally or unintentionally come apart causing uncontrolled spillage.